Objection
by Floridianfan
Summary: Insecurity was her greatest flaw, and someone out there knew her greatest weakness. ***Technically this is part 4.5 of the Loophole Series, because it is a companion story. It CAN be read on it's own as a RileyxLucas fic for those who haven't read the rest of the series. Either way I hope you enjoy!***
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello again! Here is a little present for my Rucas readers. It's mostly an independent story but the event is mentioned in 'Evasion' so I suppose it's a companion story too? Hopefully everyone will enjoy it, regardless, lol**_

 _ **This is dedicated to my twitter girls, especially Katie who is my other half. Seriously we share a brain. It's weird.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Objection: noun, a feeling or expression of opposition, disapproval, or dislike_

Friday December 8, 2017

Riley Matthews, 'Sweet Sixteen' at last, stood as the center of attention at Topanga's on what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life. The bakery, which had been covered in Holiday decorations and twinkling lights, was filled with everyone she loved the most in the world, save the one person she most wanted. Her eyes landed on her parents as they greeted their guests. She had always heard the story of her mother's 'Sweet Sixteen' party and her father's inability to be in two places at once. Her mother had been left alone and disappointed. Would history repeat itself?

Riley knew Lucas loved her, she _absolutely_ did. He told her he did often enough and more importantly showed his feelings through his actions and time. She was the luckiest girl in the world. It just all felt so…foreign and undeserved. She was 'goof ball Riley Matthews' and somehow the Universe had given her _him_. There had to be some mistake. Lucas knew her tendency to be insecure and he was patient, almost _too_ patient really. But he didn't realize… _it_ was happening again.

It started around Lucas's birthday that September. They had just started school again and her boyfriend was turning 17. He had been held back a year so he was older than her friends, but one year hardly mattered. Maya and Josh had taught her that age is of little importance where the heart is concerned. The group of friends was eating birthday cake at their favorite table outside the bakery. As they got up to leave the friends walked ahead up the stairs, when she heard her phone beep and she glanced down at the screen.

 _Tell Lucas 'Happy Birthday' for me. He's so hot. He must feel so sorry for you to let you follow him around like a love sick puppy._

It didn't come from a phone number; it was a message from an anonymous tumblr account. Riley loved posting her photographs on tumblr and had discovered a community of artists like herself. Maya used the tumblr platform for her artwork. They connected with people all over the world who shared their interests. Other than the occasional creep or two it was a really positive thing…until today, apparently.

She deleted the message and put it out of her mind. She had heard of these things happening with her friends on social media, it was unfortunately too common. She had practically forgotten about it until a few weeks later when she received another notification.

 _How are you still dating him? He could do so much better smh…_

Riley again deleted the message, but this time the sting was a little harder to forget. Before, when this happened in Middle School, her "Rileytown" personality had been the target of the jabs. But this was different. This was hitting a completely different nerve for her, her relationship with Lucas.

Through the rest of the fall the messages kept coming…

 _LOL you are so pathetic. I can't wait till he dumps you and upgrades._

 _As a couple you're so boring. You guys are like siblings. Where's the fire?_

 _Man, Lucas and Maya look so much better than you do._

 _How did it feel to lose 'Best Couple' to your BFF and BF when they weren't even dating?_

 _You should see the way he looks at the back of her head. It's hotter than any look he gives you._

 _You're such a little girl. Why would he want to date a little girl when he's all man?_

She deleted them and didn't tell her friends, of course, because she didn't want to worry them. Just like last time, this is something she needed to do on her own. Also, she dreaded seeing how Lucas would react. He was willing to "handle" the situation for her years ago, possibly setting himself back the years of progress he had achieved, just because someone had hurt her. And at that point they were only friends. Now that he loved her as a boyfriend…she didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

Besides…what if part of him agreed with the messages? They had gotten over what happened in Texas, yes, but she still wondered if part of him regretted that he and Maya never dated. The two were fun and comfortable around each other again, and Lucas was even a supportive friend when she experienced drama with Josh, but what if he wanted more?

Riley and Lucas had been together since their reunion after that emotionally chaotic time, and they were happy, for the most part. True, they fought and yes, he did have to work on his temper at times, but mostly they were…content. But content is boring, she told herself. 'Anon' was right. Had they fallen into a rut? She still got butterflies every time she kissed him and everything he said was important and interesting to her, but what if it wasn't the same for him. She was just 'Riley.'

And yes, since he turned 17 part of her wondered if she was too immature for him. After all he _was_ 17, and thanks to his athletic build he could even pass for a college student. But no one would ever think Riley Matthews was older than her 15 years. Her goofy personality and naiveté about so many things, if anything, made her seem younger than that.

They had even joked around Lucas's birthday. He had insisted that turning 17 wasn't a big deal because "the big birthday" is 18. Of course their genius friend Farkle took the opportunity to educate his friends.

Riley suddenly experienced a flashback to that awkward day.

 _September_

" _Seventeen is a milestone in that you can now buy tickets to R-rated movies and, in this state, consent to sexual intercourse" Frarkle had said in a matter of fact tone._

 _In response, Lucas spit out his soda, Maya started coughing as she chocked on her sandwich, and Riley sat frozen as stone._

" _Surely you know that the age of consent in New York is 17. That also means that sexual relations with someone under that age would be illegal. Even if it's just a year or two, it would be a misdemeanor at best" Farkle continued, obviously not reading the room very well._

" _Um, okay then. Thanks for the info, Farkle. Let's never have this discussion again, agreed?" Maya asked, attempting to lighten the tense mood._

 _Riley let out a nervous chuckle and stayed silent, but inside her thoughts raced. She and Lucas had been dating for a while but had never done_ _that_ _…not even close! They were too young, right? Well apparently the State of New York agreed that SHE was too young but her boyfriend was 'quite ready.' And to make matters worse, she was only 15 until December._

 _Lucas brought it up with her later "Riley, are you okay about what Farkle said earlier? You seem a bit…distracted?"_

" _Um, yeah, I'm, fine. Kind of never considered that before…you know?" she asked nervously. They had always been great at talking to each other, aside from that brief interlude in Middle School where they tried dating before they were ready. This exchange felt remarkably similar._

" _You know that stuff doesn't matter to me, right?"_

 _Riley let out a breath "Stuff? Lucas, sex isn't 'stuff'! You're a teenage boy! Of course it matters!"_

" _Riley, have I ever pressured to do anything you aren't ready for?" Lucas said with a twinge of impatience._

" _No! Of course you haven't. But that doesn't mean I haven't wanted to…go farther sometimes. And since you're a guy apparently that is 'all' you think about" Riley answered._

" _You're_ _all I think about, Riley. You know me better than that" Lucas assured her._

" _But what if we decide we want to…you know. We can't! If we did you'd be a criminal, Lucas!"_

 _Lucas tried to hide his smirk at her outrage "I think before we get there we need to at least be able to say the words."_

" _Stop patronizing me, Lucas. I may be younger than you but-"_

" _Younger than me?" Lucas interrupted "Where is this age thing even coming from? You've been spending too much time with Maya and her Josh-issues. We aren't like that."_

 _Riley mumbled under her breath "At least Maya turns 17 in January."_

" _Riley, what does that have to do with anything? Just because you wake up one day a different age doesn't mean you're suddenly ready for things you weren't the day before. Life isn't like that. I'm not ready and you're not ready, right?"_

" _I know. I just-I want to be…enough for you. I already don't feel like we make sense and-"_

 _Riley's ramble was cut off with his lips on hers. It was often his most effective counter to her arguments and at that moment it provided her with all the reassurance she needed._

"EARTH TO RILEY!" Riley was brought back to the present by the insistent voice of her blonde best friend.

Riley put on her best smile "Hey, Peaches! Have you seen Lucas anywhere? I can't find him and he sounds weird on the phone."

"Hmm? Um, no I don't see Ranger Rick anywhere" Maya said as she made a half-hearted glance around the room.

"Well I know it's silly but I really wanted to have my special 'Sweet Sixteen' dance with him and he told me he would be here…"

"Then he will, Riley" Maya reassured her.

Riley nodded and chatted with a few of the party guests, but as the minutes ticked by and he still hadn't shown up, doubt creeped in. The seeds were planted when she had received another notification from 'Anon' earlier in the day.

 _Bet your boyfriend ditches your lame little girl party tonight._

He wouldn't do that to her, would he? The rational part of her mind insisted he would never ditch her on her birthday but those messages…those messages were like small cracks in the 'hoover dam' that was holding her insecurities and doubt at bay. And they finally broke her.

Of course people were going to have objections to her being with Lucas. Everyone had opinions and Riley knew that. She learned that lesson in 8th grade with the yearbook superlatives. These objections were different, though, because they were the very objections Riley had about herself. Someone out there vocalizing her innermost fears was more than she could take.

Panic set in and Riley rushed outside, needing air and space when she collided into a solid wall of person and stumbled back.

"Riley, whoa there" Lucas said with a chuckle as he held her steady before she fell. His smile quickly faded when he saw the anxious look in her eyes "What happened? What is it?"

Riley wrapped her arms around him in a hug and responded "I'm fine, really. I'm just glad you're here. I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Not come? Riley, why would I miss your party? I would have gotten here earlier but I was wor-"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. Just hold me, okay?" Riley cut him off.

"Always, Princess" Lucas responded. He knew she didn't want to talk about it but something had obviously happened because she looked visibly shaken. He felt her breath calm and the tension leave her body as he embraced her. Lucas knew she wouldn't want to worry him, but he was determined to find out the truth and make things right…somehow.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Yes my best laid plans of writing a one-shot failed and this is a…two-shot. So far. Is that a thing? Apparently I can't seem to shut myself up when I write these stories! *Remembers thinking the idea for Loophole would be a 'cute little joshaya one-shot'***_

 _ **Also- totally researched the age of consent in New York like a creeper. That's dedication, people :)**_

 _ **Special Note:**_ _ **Anonymous's messages to Riley are**_ _ **actual things**_ _ **I have seen said about Riley and 'Rucas' on tumblr, twitter, Instagram, and even fanfic reviews. Please try to respect each other and remember the message of 'Rileytown'**_

 _ **Up next: What made Lucas so late to the party? Also, does 'Texas Lucas' make another appearance ala 'Rileytown'?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I meant to update sooner. This is the next installment of my "one-shot turned two-shot"**_

 _ **Dedicated to Katie because she threatened me with physical harm and**_ _ **even worse**_ _ **withholding Serendipity (my favorite!) updates if I did not post soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Lucas held her close as they danced the rest of the party away, but he couldn't help but feel like she still was bothered by something. How had she possibly thought he wouldn't be here? It was her birthday surprise that kept him away longer than he intended. He hoped her reaction would make all the effort worth it. But he knew he would do much much more just to make her smile…which at present was a pretty difficult task.

Riley was no mystery to Lucas, not anymore at least. He could read her like a book. Her smile tonight was just a little too forced and her eyes were just a little too glossy. Something was wrong with Riley. No one else could tell, of course. Maya would have been able to see the difference but she was currently engaging in an endless slow dance with Josh. The party ended after the cake had been cut and Riley had given an enthusiastic speech thanking her guests for coming.

Lucas had already asked Riley's parents if he could steal her away after the party for his surprise. His teacher was a little…overprotective, per usual, but at least Lucas retained both shoes this time. When he explained his plans to them Riley's mother had tears in her eyes and even Mr. Matthews looked a little choked up.

Riley continued to be distracted by the anonymous messages as Lucas led her to the rooftop and covered her eyes with a blindfold. She felt the cold night air hit her cheeks as he positioned her and told her to stay still. Riley heard bustling movements around her and her curiosity was almost enough to push the worries from her mind.

Suddenly she heard accordion music playing a familiar tune and felt Lucas stand behind her as he undid her blindfold. Riley was astonished at the transformation her quintessential New York City rooftop had undergone. She had to use all of her senses to take it in. To her left sat a small iron bistro table set with chocolate eclairs and champagne flutes filled with sparkling cider (she assumed). Strand after strand of twinkling lights were hung around the perimeter of the space providing ambient lighting. Warmth was provided by a tall space heater by the table so the December chill wasn't too biting. She noticed that attached to some of the light strands were posters of the Arc de Triomphe, the River Seine, Notre Dame Cathedral, the Eiffel Tower, and a number of famous paintings, including the 'Mona Lisa.' A smile formed on her face with realization of what he had done for her.

"You brought me Paris" Riley said with wonder as she slowly walked the space taking it all in, then turned around and saw his anxious smile.

"Sort of, I mean, the real thing'll be much better" Lucas said sheepishly.

"It's wonderful" Riley said in awe as she hugged him tightly then turned her back to him and leaned on his strength, still wrapped in his arms "You did this for me?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I did say I wanted us to go to Paris one day" Lucas said in her ear as he held her close.

"When?" Riley asked. Surely that moment would have been seared in her adolescent brain.

"Don't you remember? Seventh grade art class. You said 'Bonjour' and I then said 'Maybe you and I will be in Paris together' in French" Lucas answered.

" _That_ was what you said? I had no idea!" she said as she turned to face him.

"Well, that may be a good thing, because propositioning a girl with a trip to Paris only weeks into knowing her might come off as desperate" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh please, you know how crazy I was about you. I was the desperate one" Riley scoffed.

"I guess we'll have to call it a tie because I can tell I won't win this argument. But trust me; I was just as crazy about you as you were about me" Lucas said seriously "Still am. And I always knew I wanted to give you Paris. Until we can go for real, this will have to do."

"This is why you were late?" Riley asked.

"It took me longer than I thought it would. I hate that I made you worry but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Lucas" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss him "I really don't deserve you."

The doubt rose to the surface as her mind drifted to another place.

Lucas noticed how her brow became furrowed and her eyes lost focus and said "Riley, I love you. I know you. Something is wrong. You've been acting different for a while now. What is it?"

As if on cue Riley's phone let out a loud DING from her coat pocket. She knew she couldn't keep hiding from him, especially now. Riley stepped back and shakily pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen.

 _Message from Anonymous:_

 _Lol Lucas didn't even want to come to your party. He was there like 5 minutes and stared at Maya the whole time._

At first Lucas was confused why Riley was answering a text after he asked her such an important question, but seeing her nervous gestures and crestfallen face clued him in. His heart started beating faster and he felt the anger creep in as she slowly handed him her phone. Three words from her confirmed what he had just realized and feared.

"It's happening again."

 _ **To be continued…Yes I realize this now makes it a three-shot. Sorry**_

 _ **A/N I think we can forgive the guy for being a little bit late, don't you?**_

 _ **A few people have commented that they are happy I am doing a Rucas story so, for those who like my take on RileyxLucas, I also wrote a one-shot "Complicity" for this series and my very first work was "Girl Meets Growth" You can access all the stories from my author page**_

 _ **Up Next: Lucas's reaction**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N The response to this little Riley/Lucas "spinoff" has been so amazing and positive. I identify with Riley in many ways, so portraying her insecurities and the realities of the world we live in today in a believable way is what I strive for. Hearing that I write them "in character" is very reassuring to me**_

 _ **Here is the final chapter of this "one-turned-two-turned-three shot" story :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _At first Lucas was confused why Riley was answering a text after he asked her such an important question, but seeing her nervous gestures and crestfallen face clued him in. His heart started beating faster and he felt the anger creep in as she slowly handed him her phone. Three words from her confirmed what he had just realized and feared._

" _It's happening again."_

Lucas was able to maintain enough composure to gently lead Riley to the small table and chairs he had set up earlier. He never pictured _this_ kind of conversation occurring when he set it up, but it would do. There were many questions he needed answered, but he didn't want to bombard her. Lucas could tell she was nervous. He squeezed her hand to reassure her he was okay, even though he barely believed it himself.

"Can you start at the beginning?" he asked with the gentlest tone he could muster.

"The first time was around your birthday…" Riley then shared the details of the secret she had been keeping for months. She left out no details, even pulling up the deleted notifications on her account. She knew it was only a matter of time anyways and concealment was futile at this point. Besides, she would want him to be completely open and honest if the situation was reversed.

He nodded as she talked, and listened intently, regularly biting his tongue to keep from uttering expletives. Apparently some anonymous jerk was using Riley's insecurity about _their_ relationship against her. What the hell! Who does that? What kind of a person could ever want anything negative to happen to this angel? She was beauty and vulnerability all wrapped up in one person, and some ass hat was trying to take that away. The nasty comments about his 'so-called opinions' of her were especially stinging to him. The anger continued to flow, making his mask of composure more difficult to wear.

Lucas knew Riley wasn't the conventional choice for a lot of guys their age, with her quirks and innocence, but she was _everything_ to him. She was a ray of sunshine into the darkness of his past. Her light helped him find the way, helped him survive in New York. Riley made him want to be a better man without expecting him to be someone he wasn't. His nickname may have been 'moral compass' but Riley was _his_ compass. She gave him confidence that he could do anything. She always had.

People always assumed Lucas was trying to be 'Mr. Perfect' because Riley wouldn't accept him otherwise, but they were wrong. Didn't they even know her at all? Riley's love for him was unconditional. She didn't know how to love any other way. Did Riley love Maya any less because the blonde had the tendency to make mistakes? Of course not! Why would people think Riley would love _him_ less if he wasn't 'Mr. Perfect' when her entire life she had been proving the opposite with her utter devotion to her impulsive best friend? They underestimated his Riley in so many ways.

But someone exploited the uniqueness of their relationship, which was insulting to Lucas. Just because love like theirs was rare amongst teenagers, and just because they were like a 'summer rain' instead of 'fire' people often thought they were wrong for each other. Lucas clenched his jaw as he processed his thoughts. What's so great about 'fire' anyway? Screw fire. He had enough 'fire' in his life on his own, and it got him expelled from school and a one way ticket out of Texas. That 'fire' put his future in jeopardy. Riley was his match; he knew it. He was gone from the moment she landed on his lap on the subway and gave him that big goofy grin, only to earn an equally goofy one from him in return.

Riley finished her tale looking down at clasped hands on her lap, and hesitantly glanced at her boyfriend. She noticed his fierce gaze, his clenched jaw, his tense stance, and the open hands that pressed firmly into his legs as he sat.

"Lucas?" she asked hesitantly "Are you okay?"

"What can we do?" he asked tensely, pushing his angry reactions down. This was the worst kind of dilemma. An anonymous social media account took away the ability to have a target for his anger. How could he fix things if he didn't know who to fight? How could he punch an anonymous ghost? How could he threaten someone who may as well not exist? This was out of his realm, which only made him angrier.

"Nothing, I don't think. I can turn off the notifications on my account for a while, but there's no way of finding out who this person is. It doesn't even matter, really" Riley answered.

He stood shouting, knocking his metal chair to the ground "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters! Riley, they're someone you KNOW! Who else would know details like that? They HURT you! I just- I want- I…" he lost the ability to form sentences through his deep breathing and fog of rage.

Riley stood in front of him and held his head in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes "Shhh Lucas. There's nothing we can do, but it will be okay. The issue isn't _them_. It's… _me_."

"Wha-What?" Lucas said as confusion began to replace ferocity.

Riley saw the calming effect she had on him as he slowly lost his anger in her deep dark eyes and soothing voice. The tension gradually left his body and she relaxed along with him. She softly grabbed his hands and led him to the remaining upright chair, gesturing for him to sit down before perching on his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders, barely noticing that their current positions replicated their epic subway stances.

"Lucas don't you see? It's like before. Back then I had to accept the 'Rileytown' part of me so she couldn't hold it over me. This time, I need to accept something that's a little harder for me…I have to believe in _us_."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Riley explained "They tried to use my personality against me back then, and now 'anonymous' is doing the same thing, but they're using our relationship. It was a lot easier for me to 'own' the goofiness that I was born with than it is to really believe that you _actually_ love me and want to be with me, you know, as _me_."

Lucas countered "Riley, you know I do. You know I love you. It's always been you, back from Day One."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you or trust you; I do. And of course I know nothing would happen with Maya, so don't worry about that. I mean _hello_ she's head over heels for Josh."

"Even if she wasn't, you're _it_ for me" Lucas reassured her "and always have been."

"And you're _it_ for me too and always have been. But I can't help but be insecure sometimes. This 'person,' whoever they are, knows that. The mentions of Maya in the messages just remind me that there are dozens of other girls and potential futures you are giving up to be with me. I'm always going to wonder if I'm enough for you."

Lucas cut her off with a kiss. He had found that verbal assurances were nice, but sometimes he had to be a man of action when it came to his girlfriend, especially when she was being so utterly ridiculous. She worried she wasn't 'enough' for him? Was she insane? If anyone was the lucky one in the relationship, it was him. They parted breathily and she kept her head low enough to rest her forehead against his.

"Don't forget the 'Charlie Gardner of it all' Princess. You know you've had other options too. Choosing each other is part of being together. I choose you, Riley, every time I will always _always_ choose you" Lucas said emphatically.

"Why? For why will you choose me? I mean, I hate to sound like a 'needy' girlfriend, but these messages have me questioning what's real sometimes. Like, if someone tells you a thousand times that the sky's actually purple, then you might begin to wonder if it's really blue, you know?" Riley asked.

"You couldn't be 'needy' if you tried, Riley Matthews. Can I show you something?" Lucas asked, motioning for Riley to get up as he led her over to a corner of the rooftop featuring famous posters of paintings from the Louvre. He'd sought out Maya's help for this part of his 'special surprise' because he recognized he was hopeless in this arena.

"It's the Louvre. Lucas you did so much how can I even possibly thank you? You know I've always wanted to go to Paris" Riley smiled.

"Look at this painting" he said gesturing to a particular poster he hung "What do you see?"

"What do you mean? That's the _Mona Lisa_ , Lucas. Everyone knows that. It's, like, the most famous painting ever."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know. This is more Maya's realm. I guess because she looks like she 'sees you' in a way. Her eyes seem to look right at you and follow you. But I'm sure there's a more technical reason" Riley answered.

Lucas continued "You know what I see? I see a girl with dark eyes and brown hair who's Dad had enough money to pay a famous painter to do a portrait of her."

Riley's jaw dropped "Lucas! How can you say that? She's a _masterpiece_."

" _You're_ a masterpiece, Riley. You're _my_ masterpiece" Lucas responded " _Mona Lisa_ changed the world because the artist saw more in her than other people did. This daughter of a famous and successful family went on to change art forever. And you're right; her eyes follow you. Some people say she looks into your soul. That's _you_ for me. That's why you're my masterpiece."

"Lucas…"Riley spoke his name softly followed by silence because he had rendered her absolutely speechless.

"Can I give you your actual present now?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"As if all of this wasn't enough?"

"I had it on good authority from an 'inside source' that you were getting a charm bracelet from Maya today, just like the one you got her last year…"

Lucas handed her a small silver box from his pocket. When she opened it she saw a small silver charm of the Eiffel Tower.

"Lucas, it's beautiful" she said as she attached the charm to her mostly empty bracelet that's lone ornament was a small jar of honey "I'm going to remember tonight forever."

"One of those 'forever moments'? I like that" Lucas said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her "And I promise you now that you and I will be together in Paris someday."

Her bright smile eventually fell as they swayed to _La Vie en rose_ "I'm so sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry for my stupid doubts and my flaws and-"

Lucas cut her off with a long kiss before responding "You think I'd want you to be any different? You love me with my flaws and I love you with yours. That's what makes us so perfect for each other."

"You're right. And I'm sorry for hiding this from you. I'll cut the notifications off my account for now."

"Just for now?" Lucas asked. The thought of her being in pain again put him on edge.

Riley answered "Well eventually I'll cut them back on. Changing an account I've really enjoyed for the most part seems like it gives this 'anonymous bully' more power. I don't want that."

"And what if they start sending you messages again?"

"Then I remember that I trust you. I trust us. Besides, when you think about it they're really only words on a screen. I forget that sometimes. They're only words that have meaning if I let them. A wise boy once told me 'words don't change people' you know."

Lucas smiled in recognition of his long ago comment and nodded "Seems like a smart guy. You should keep him around."

"I may" Riley said as a genuine smile brought light back to her face.

Lucas recognized the return of his Sunshine at last "I'm really proud of you Riley."

She blushed "We'll see how I do, but having you on my team helps. I just wish people didn't care. There are always these comments, and all these arguments and objections about why we shouldn't be together. It's so frustrating."

"Well… _we're_ the judges, right? Of which opinions matter?" Lucas asked.

"I guess so?" Riley answered.

"Okay then. I think we should take a page out of Josh and Maya's legal playbook."

"Legal playbook? You have me intrigued, Maddog" Riley smiled, using one of her nicknames.

"Well…if I get to be the judge, then I get to say 'Objections Overruled'" he said with a smile before pulling her in for a long kiss.

 _Overrule: verb, as a judge, to declare an objection as invalid and/or unsupported_

 _ **A/N Well there it is! Back when this was a one-shot spinoff of "Loophole" the working title was "Overruled" but I had to get a little creative when it turned multi-chapter. Thanks for sticking with me on it!**_

 _ **I hope you respect the decision I made in dealing with Lucas's anger and the bully. Unfortunately, not all bullies are unmasked and confronted. Lots of times they can't be. Sometimes they are invisible voices that exploit our weaknesses. The only way to conquer those bullies is to decide that their words and attacks don't have meaning unless you let them. Sorry, 'soap box' moment. Can you tell I am a counselor who works with teenagers? Lol**_

 _ **And no one loves Texas Lucas as much as I do, but he knows Riley is the priority in the moment and shes's his greatest "calming influence" so he gets to keep his chill this time :)**_

 _ **Extra Credit if you can name the Boy Meets World Reference buried in here**_

 _ **Back to the land of Josh and Maya for now! Xoxo**_


End file.
